


Mission Log #7

by Jacobdflores



Series: Miscellaneous Missions [7]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars epsiode VII: The Force Awakens
Genre: Competition, Contest, First Order, Friendly Fire, Friendship, Gen, Gold Squad, Green Squad, Hotshot - Freeform, Pilots, Planet D'Qar, Red Squad, Resistance, Teal Squad, Team Alpha - Freeform, Turbolasers, Virtual Reality, X-Wing(s), cruiser, flight, simulations, space, team omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacobdflores/pseuds/Jacobdflores





	Mission Log #7

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hotshot - A Star Wars Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830006) by [Jacobdflores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacobdflores/pseuds/Jacobdflores). 



** Mission Log #7 **

**Location:** D'Qar

 **Operative:** Pvt. Jessika Pava

 **Squad:** Unassigned

 **Year:** 30 ABY (Continuation of Mission Log #4)

"Good luck Jess, you're gonna need it."

Jaycob's voice came in through Jessika's helmet. She smiled and shook her head.

"Speak for yourself hotshot, this simulation is going to be a piece of cake."

She replied, reassuring her wingman and herself. After the processing line, all the new recruits were sent to simulator pods for a flight contest which would demonstrate the pilots' readiness and determine what squad you would be drafted for. In a way, the contest was just another way to show off to the superiors.

"Y'know, I hear Commander Dameron is gonna be watching our footage."

Jaycob stated, matter-of-factually.

"We better put on a show for him then."

Jessika responded, portraying the "cool-under-pressure" archetype she wanted to use to hide her true fear. The pods ran off of simulated reality, relying on primarily computers and technology to imitate the environment of a real mission. They were about the same size as an average X-Wing cockpit, even designed the same way inside. The front, back, and side window panels were just screens that acted as a 360-degree camera, using the pilot's head movement to determine what would be shown. It was pretty intricate, especially for mere newbies. The fake mission was pretty straight-forward: two teams consisting of the new recruits would be put against one another in a battle of air supremacy. One team would be tasked with crippling and destroying a First Order Resurgent-class Star Destroyer, while the other team would be tasked with defending it. Squad leaders would be chosen at random, and would be given the authority to command their fellow newcomers. Jessika and Jaycob were fortunate to be placed on the same team, Team Alpha, and coincidentally, were also chosen to be squad leaders.

Jessika led Red Squad while Jaycob led Green, the other squads being Gold and Teal, led by another pair of unknown pilots. The opposing team, Team Omega, was set up the same way, and awaited inside the hangar of their capital ship. Team Alpha awaited their orders from the surface of a planet below. Jaycob was the one to break the ice first.

"Alright guys, I know we all just met each other and everything, but up there we're already family. We fight for each other."

Jessika smirked at the confidence her new friend was conveying.

"Right, let's give it our all up there, show our audience why we're here."

She agreed, alluding to Poe and the rest of the high-ranking officials standing witness for the upcoming test. A few murmurs from the nervous rookies could be heard in the background of Jessika's headset, but Jaycob's voice came louder than all of them.

"Squad Leaders, we have the green light. Get in formation and start your attack run on the capital ship!"

"On it, squad ascend!"

"We're going up."

Gold and Teal leader replied. Jessika switched on her NavComputer and revved her sublight engines. With a sudden jolt upwards, he X-Wing hovered off of the ground and tilted toward the sky. Collapsing her landing gear back inside, she darted past the clouds and into the outer atmosphere. The blue sky quickly turning into the black of deep space. The star destroyer stuck out like a sore thumb as it hovered the planet overhead, the opposing team could be seen exiting their hangar. Even though all flight simulators were modeled after X-Wings, the enemy would be registered as First Order TIE fighters to add to the immersion.

Jessika's hands were sweating underneath her gloves as they were gripped tightly around her control yoke. Initial contact was going to break soon, and she had never engaged in ship-to-ship dogfights. This made her extremely nervous, but having Jaycob on her side eased it a bit.

"Contact! Split your groups!"

Jaycob alerted his teammates, a light show of green and red beams streaking past Jessika's cockpit. Jessika barrel-rolled out of the way of the incoming fire, returning some of her own in the opposite direction. She witnessed two of her squad members explode into a fiery ball before returning to her formation.

"Blast! That turret fire is thick, our guys are dropping like flies!"

She cursed to Jaycob.

"Yeah, I know. Stick with me, I have an idea."

He responded. Together, the pair flew side-by-side toward the cruiser.

"We're going straight for those turrets."

Jaycob reported.

"What? You're insane!"

"If we're going to win, we need to do this. It's the only way, this contest was one-sided to begin with."

Jessika thought about it for a while, evading cannon fire while doing so.

"Why don't we even the playing field a little bit then?"

"I like your confidence Jess, we're gonna be the most notorious pilots in no time!"

"Ok, hotshot."

_To Be Continued..._


End file.
